Talk:Ghost (perk)
Some of this Info is incorrect Reg-- No longer Blackbirds. Pro-- Not Camera Spike. Sniperspade 00:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Resume Editing? Now that the game has been released, it would be nice to unlock this page for editing. I will volunteer for adding the challenges for this perk as well as others along with any other info that I view as pertinent. Incrognito 18:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Challenges *Concealed Kills — Kill 20 enemies while they have a Spy Plane or Blackbird active. *Destroy Aircraft — Destroy 30 aircraft with any non-Killstreak launcher. *Destroy Sentry Gun — Destroy 1 Sentry Gun. Demonsniper7 05:15, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Please unlock these pages for editing! We have lots to offer, and it has been almost a week since release: the pages have barely been edited. Can someone please unlock the pages! Completely agree, whoever locked these pages need to unlock them, fast. This page is scant on information and some of it is completely wrong. Brainwasher5 18:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Perk Icons Hi there, can someone add the (transparent) perk icons in 128px or higher to this wiki, just like the other perks have? Thanks. *Done. Ebola Zair3 05:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ** Thanks, may I ask you where you get these icons? And can you add the missing ones to the other pages ? :)' 'ScooboCreative 21:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ***DenKirson posted them on his site for gun stats. I could add them to other pages, but the ones that need them are currently locked to edits. Ebola Zair3 23:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ****Thanks, you don't know how much you helped me with that :D Since I'm building an Black Ops iPhone app, I needed those icons. Thanks again. ScooboCreative 21:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Big Edit I edited the page to best reflect the template of other Perk pages. If anyone knows any info that I got wrong, feel free to edit from here. The only thing that I wasn't sure about was the Camera Spike. Ebola Zair3 21:48, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Blackbird The page says that no version of the perk prevents the blackbird, yet one of the challenge involves getting kills while blackbirds are active. If the perk did not conceal against blackbirds, why would you get concealed kills for killing people with a blackbird active? can someone check to make sure that you are not invisible to blackbirds with either regular or pro ghost? Thunder9092 01:39, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *I am 100% certain that Ghost Pro doesn't affect whether you show up on Blackbird. I believe that in beta versions of the game, Ghost/Pro did do so, so it's likely that the challenge was simply unchanged. Ebola Zair3 05:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *And even though I was sure, I went ahead and tested it in splitscreen- no effect on the Blackbird. Ebola Zair3 07:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Should we add this to triva? Thunder9092 18:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :No, there's no point, it's assumed anyway. Smuff ''The cake is a lie.''] 21:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ghost vs. Bots Will Combat Training bots get affected by Ghost? Im not sure if they use the radar to any degree but if someone could test this it would be nice--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 20:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Wrong pic The Tropas picture of the Ghost model is incorrect, it shows the NVA model